Héroe - (Hush, hush fanfic)
by thoughtsdecoded
Summary: La guerra entra las razas se desata. Ángeles caídos y nephilims rebelándose unos contra otros. Las puertas del infierno deben ser cerradas y el cielo no puede esperar más. Entra en la mente de Vee Sky y conoce cuán devastadora fue esta batalla para ella.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA PARTE**

–Despierta, Nora. –Me incliné sobre ella, mi voz apresurada.

Ella entreabrió los ojos.

–Hay que prepararse para el duelo. Scott me lo contó todo. Uno de los mensajeros de Lisa Martin vino mientras dormías. El duelo es a la salida del sol en el cementerio. Tienes que ir a patear el trasero de Dante hasta Júpiter –dije para animarla un poco, pero su expresión seguía siendo la misma: fría, triste y carente de cualquier esperanza–. Alejó a Patch de ti, y ahora él está fuera por tu sangre. Te diré lo que pienso sobre eso. Diablos, no. No, si tenemos algo que decir al respecto.

Ella no respondió, y yo sabía por qué. Cuando Scott me contó lo que había pasado con las plumas, quedé en shock. Todavía no puedo explicar muy bien por qué es eso. Los músculos dejan de funcionar, la respiración se agita y el pulso se acelera el doble o el triple. Solo reaccioné para salir a buscar a Nora. Scott me facilitó los lugares donde podría estar, y al primer sitio que acudí fue al apartamento de Patch. Efectivamente, ahí estaba, durmiendo en la habitación.

–Es casi el amanecer –dije–. Levántate. No vas a dejar a Dante salirse con la suya.

Su única reacción fue aferrarse a la almohada y la sentí respirar hondo. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No quería dejarlo ir. A Patch. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, y no soportaba la idea de estar sin él. Casi parecía que ella lo imaginaba allí consigo, a su lado, donde debería estar.

Y me dolía en el alma. No soportaba ver a mi mejor amiga en ese estado.

–Nora –le advertí.

Pareció no escucharme, aún sabiendo que lo dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo hiciera. Sé que quería quedarse ahí, aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sabía que ahora estaba llorando.

–Patch odiaría verte así –la reprendí, tratando de apelar su conciencia. Por otra parte, fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

Nora se cubrió hasta arriba con la manta. Era inútil. No había nada que le dijera que la hiciera levantar su trasero de la cama para ir a la guerra. Y entendía qué era lo que más deseaba en estos momentos: tener una vida normal, con Patch a su lado. Pero la normalidad no era una palabra que estaba en nuestro diccionario, a estas alturas. Ahora, sólo quedaba pelear para luchar por la libertad de los nephilim. Nora debía cumplir su juramento con Mano Negra. No había otra alternativa además de pelear si quería vivir.

Fui a la cocina, busqué una jarra vacía y la llené con agua fría. No me dejaba otra opción.

Cuando llegué a la habitación, se la derramé encima.

–Es hora de irnos –dije, agarrando la jarra, preparada por si acaso necesitaba utilizarla como mecanismo de defensa si era necesario.

–No quiero –gruñó ella.

No creía lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

–¿Y Patch? –exigí–. Te has dado por vencida contigo misma, pero ¿te has dado por vencida con él?

–Patch se ha ido. –Empujó los dedos en sus ojos, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

–Se ha ido. No está muerto.

–No puedo hacer esto sin Patch –dijo con un hilo de voz.

–Entonces encuentra una manera de traerlo de vuelta –dije.

–Está en el infierno –espetó.

–Mejor que en la tumba.

Ella escondió su cabeza en las rodillas.

–Mate a Hank Millar, Vee. Patch y yo lo hicimos juntos. Dante lo sabe, y él me va a arrestar en el duelo. Me va a ejecutar por mi traición… Es por eso que no puedo ir al duelo.

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos, y, por fin, dije:

–Es la palabra de Dante en contra de la tuya.

–Eso es lo que me preocupa.

–Sigues siendo la líder de los nephilim. Tienes algo de credibilidad. Si trata de arrestarte, lo desafías. –Estaba más convencida ahora, más de lo que Nora pudiese notar–. Pelea hasta el final. Puedes hacer que sea fácil para él, o puedes cavar en tus tacones y hacer que trabaje por ello.

–Estoy asustada, Vee. Muy asustada.

–Lo sé, nena. Pero también sé que, si alguien puede hacerlo, esa eres tú. Yo no te digo esto a menudo, y tal vez nunca te lo he dicho, pero cuando sea grande, quiero ser como tú. Ahora, por última vez, sal de la cama antes de que te empape de nuevo. Vas a ir al cementerio. Y vas a darle a Dante la pelea de su vida.

Por fin logré que saliera del apartamento. Rezaba una y otra vez mientras estacionaba mi Neon en el aparcamiento de grava.

Pero, más que nada, mi amiga necesitaba apoyo moral.

Cerré mi mano sobre la suya.

–Ve a defender tu título. El resto lo resolveremos después –aunque no estaba cien por ciento segura de que habría un "después".

–Scott y yo estaremos ahí, en la multitud –dije firmemente–. Sólo… ten cuidado, Nora.

Hice lo posible por ignorar el hecho de que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

Ignoré el ambiente fantasmal que emanaba el cementerio, con el cielo aún oscuro y la luna derramando luz blanca. Nora caminaba lentamente detrás de mí como un alma en pena, dándome ventaja. Las lápidas, los delgados obeliscos y las cruces parecían flotar en el aire a causa de la niebla.

Una multitud de más de cien nephilim se reunía en el cementerio. Dado a que los nephilim dejaban de envejecer al momento de jurar lealtad, la mayoría eran jóvenes. Sin embargo, podían divisarse unos cuantos hombres y mujeres ancianos entre ellos. Se reflejaba la expectación en sus caras. Los niños se esquivaban entre ellos alrededor de las piernas de sus padres, jugando al "tú la traes", antes de que fueran tomados por los hombros y fijados en su lugar. ¡Como si esto fuese alguna clase de evento familiar! Mientras más nos acercábamos, noté que algunos doce nephilim vestían una túnica negra, larga hasta los tobillos y con la capucha puesta. Nora se mostró confundida; seguramente nadie le había comentado.

Uno de los nephilim se acercó y echó su capucha hacia atrás. Lisa Martin. Su expresión estaba solemne. Le entregó a Nora una túnica negra y le preguntó algo en voz baja que no alcancé a escuchar. Ella sólo se puso la túnica; no la vi responder.

–Hola –susurró Scott a mi lado, tomando mi mano.

Me sonrojé y le di un rápido beso en los labios.

Los ojos de Nora cayeron sobre mí y Scott. Mi corazón se encogió a medida que supe lo sola que debió hacerla sentir el vernos así, tomados de las manos. No pude evitar sentirme desdichada.

Una barra dorada de luz se asomó por el horizonte. La salida del sol.

Lisa se posicionó en el centro de la reunión y comenzó a hablar con voz dominante:

–Estoy segura de que Dante llegará dentro de poco. Él sabe que el duelo está estrictamente establecido para el amanecer. No es común en él llegar tarde, pero, en cualquier caso, tal vez tengamos que retrasar algunos…

Su observación fue interrumpida por un retumbo que parecía ondular por la tierra. Lo sentía vibrar debajo de mis pies, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Como pasos. Pero no de alguien. De varios.

–Ángeles caídos –susurró una nephilim, el miedo enhebrando su voz.

Estaba en lo cierto. Se podía percibir su poder, aún a lo lejos. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral. Estimaba que eran cientos, quizás más que nosotros. Pero… ¿cómo era posible? ¡Marcie quemó sus plumas!

–¿Cómo nos encontraron? –preguntó otra nephilim, Susanna Millar.

–Así que han venido, al fin –siseó Lisa con una brillante sed de sangre resplandeciendo en sus ojos–. ¡Rápido! Escondan a los niños y preparen las armas. Iremos contra ellos con o sin Dante. La batalla final termina aquí.

Así que esto era todo. El final. Aquí se terminaba todo. Era luchar y ganar por la libertad de los nephilim, o simplemente dejarse vencer. Todo o nada.

La orden de Lisa Martin se esparció por toda la multitud, seguida por llamadas de orden. Los nephilim se empujaron y tambalearon en desorganizadas filas. Algunos tenían cuchillos, otros recogieron piedras, botellas rotas y cualquier otro escombro que pudieron encontrar para armarse. Nora vino corriendo hacia nosotros y se dirigió primeramente a Scott:

–Saca a Vee de aquí. Vayan a algún lugar seguro. Los encontraré cuando esto haya acabado.

–Estás loca si crees que nos iremos sin ti –declaré con firmeza.

–Dile, Scott. Levántala y llévatela de aquí si es necesario.

–¿Cómo es que los ángeles caídos están aquí? –le preguntó Scott a Nora, ignorando completamente su orden de sacarme de aquí lo antes posible.

–No lo sé –respondió–. Pero planeo averiguarlo.

–Tú crees que Patch está aquí. De eso se trata, ¿verdad? –le dije, mirando a la distancia, de donde venía todo el poder que hacía la tierra temblar debajo de nosotros.

Nora me miró a los ojos.

–Scott y yo vimos las plumas quemarse. O fuimos engañados o alguien ha abierto las puertas del infierno. Mi instinto me dice que la última es una mejor apuesta. Si los ángeles caídos están escapando de infierno, tengo que asegurarme de que Patch salga. Y luego tengo que cerrar las puertas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si no termino esto, no habrá otra oportunidad. Es el último día que los ángeles caídos pueden poseer los cuerpos de los nephilim, pero creo que eso ya no significa nada para los ángeles caídos. Piensen en el devilcraft. En su poder… Creo que tienen los recursos para esclavizarnos indefinidamente… Eso, si no nos matan primero.

Asentí lentamente, digiriendo el peso de sus palabras.

–Entonces te ayudaremos –dije. No estaba dispuesta a abandonarla. No lo hice en circunstancias menores, y no iba a hacerlo ahora–. Estamos en esto juntos. Esta es tanto mi pelea y la de Scott como es tuya.

–Vee…

–Si ésta es realmente la pelea de mi vida, tú sabes que voy a estar ahí. Ya sea que tú lo digas o no. No rechacé esas últimas rosquillas para llegar aquí a tiempo, sólo para regresar e irme.

Ella hizo una pausa.

–Está bien –dijo–. Vamos a cerrar de golpe las puertas del infierno de una vez por todas.


End file.
